


Idle Play

by Naughtyknights (NightlyMuse)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, pain play, subDeathmask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/Naughtyknights
Summary: Contrary to proper belief the Sanctuary of Athena did have days in which nothing happened, slow days full of boredom and idleness. And when people get bored they get creative. Three certain Gold Saints get ‘creative’ in a different meaning.Straight to the point, it's an orgy fic.





	Idle Play

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Eros Chapter and actually my first smut fic in general so any comments or advice are welcome!  
> Enjoy the read guys! 
> 
> Note: Savio is a mutual headcanon for Deathmask's real name.

The Temple of Capricorn while normally quiet was particularly noisy today, faint sounds could be heard in the center chamber and becoming louder near the bedroom of its guardian. Sounds moans, groans, and swears being the most heard.

“Dammit Deathmask, can you be any louder?” One voice within said in a hushed voice.

“S-shut up, can’t help it especially when Dite does tha-" the sentence ended with a long moan from a second in the room followed by a chuckle from the last occupant.

The Temple’s Saint smirked as he glanced down at his rather flushed and out of breath friend.

“Perhaps we should’ve have used one of the gags.” Shura chuckled when Deathmask tried to struggle in his current position, not that he could move much.

The Saints of Capricorn, Cancer, and Pisces all lied on the bed, completely naked. Shura against the headboard with pillows propped behind him. Deathmask resting against him, arms tied behind his back with silk ropes, squirming whenever Shura or Aphrodite continued their ‘play’.

Aphrodite sat between Deathmask’s spread legs, smiling.

“I quite like the sweet sounds he makes, Shura. Why bother when we’re just starting?” He teased, twisting his hand slightly, causing the person in the middle to moan and rise away from Shura’s chest, and fall back.

The normally smug expression Deathmask would wear on his face was gone and replaced with one of being overwhelmed; face red, mouth agape, and eyes barely open at times. Shura attacked his neck with his mouth, one hand playing with his nipples and the other pumping his dick, and Aphrodite pushing a dildo slowly within him.

Being overwhelmed was putting it mildly, he was _edge_ and felt almost _desperate_ , but the ring Aphrodite had put on him was preventing his release.

“Bastards”, he breathed out between trying not to moan as Aphrodite liked. (Though that would only cause him to increase his motions, but well, Deathmask would be lying if he said he wasn’t a masochist). Shura pinched one of his nipples harder than usual, causing him to jerk.

“Is that really what you called your closest friends? I’m wounded, Mask”, Shura said in a false hurt tone, tightening his hold just slightly enough to knock the breath out of the man in front of him. At the sound of Deathmask’s gasp for air, he lightened his hold and continued to move his hand at a slower pace. The Cancer Saint threw his head back to rest against Shura’s shoulder, earning a kiss against his cheek.

“G-guys, come on, I know you can do worse”, Deathmask said, finally evening out his breathing enough to say a steady sentence. Aphrodite paused, tilting his head slightly and pouted, making him look annoyingly cute in the eyes of Deathmask.

“What do you think, Shura? Dear Savio doesn’t seem like he’s enjoying this fully”, the Pisces said in a teasing way. Only in such private moments did they use the Cancer’s real name, knowing full well what it could do to him.

Shura’s hands left their places and the Cancer _almost_ whined. Instead the swordsmen wrapped his arms and hands around the middle of Deathmask’s torso, leaning forward to cause Deathmask to sit upright, and rested his head against his shoulder as he gazed at Aphrodite.

He hummed in thought for a moment, leaving Deathmask to squirm in suspense.

“He’s difficult to please, as always. Though…you say you bought something new? Let’s try that and see what it does to him”, he said before biting lightly at the Cancer Saint’s neck who shivered at the thought of a new toy of some sort.

Aphrodite smiled and removed the toy from within Deathmask, who was torn between being glad it was gone and missing the sensation of it. As the Pisces leaned over the bed’s edge to grab whatever he was looking for, it did give Deathmask a rather nice view of his ass. Which he was unable to enjoy for long as Shura shifted behind him.

One hand touched Deathmask’s chin to make the Italian look away, and surprise the Cancer with a deep kiss. Shura’s other hand moved to explore his chest, starting off high and scratch Deathmask’s chest hair as his hand moved down. Between the times Shura moved away to allow them both to breath, Deathmask made sounds of pleasure until the Capricorn’s fingers touched the cock ring firmly around his dick, causing him to gasp as he played with the restraint.

“You want this off, don’t you Savio?” Shura asked, smirking lightly as he enjoyed the reaction he got out of his bound friend.

“You have no idea.” Deathmask huffed as he bit at Shura’s lips, pulling lightly against the ropes around his arms. A pleased sound came from deep in the Capricorn’s throat, but his grip left Deathmask’s chin and went somewhere else. “But there’s one thing we’re going to do before that."

“What’s that?” He asked, stiffing up as he felt the silk ropes wrapped around his arms lessen and fall away, he flexed his fingers and dropped his arms to his sides and relaxing as Shura rubbed his arms after tossing the ropes off the bed.

Shura smirked and looked off to somewhere behind Deathmask, curious the Cancer turned his head to see what Shura was looking at. What he saw made him gulp and a shiver around up his spine.

Aphrodite had found what he was looking for and lied them out on the bed. A box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a large black vibrator with raised bumps all along it, the new ‘something’ Shura had mentioned. Beside him Shura leaned against him.

“What do you think, Savio? Aphrodite’s going to fuck you with it”, he whispered into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

The thought of that wicked looking toy inside him rendered him silent but anxious. In the corner of his eye he saw Shura return to laying against the pillows and Aphrodite seeing the current state of Deathmask, moved forward to cup his face in his hands and press a kiss to his lips.

“Don’t worry Savio, we’ll work our way to it.”

“Oh yeah, how?“ Deathmask asked as Aphrodite ran his hands up into his hair, brushing it lightly, a pleasant feeling despite the Cancer’s need of release and excitement. Until the Pisces’ gripped his hair roughly, causing Deathmask to hiss as a tingle of pain went down his spine, Aphrodite rested his free hand on one of his shoulders and pushed him turn back fully to face Shura, who smirked as the fair-haired Saint nudged the other onto his hands and knees before him.

“Shura’s been taking such good care of you Savio, pay him back kindly.” Aphrodite said voice gentle as he forced Deathmask’s head down and closer to Shura’s crotch. “If you do, I’ll gladly take that ring off then.” He released his grip on Deathmask’s hair, the Cancer shivered at how sweet the words sounded, and he glanced towards Shura who smiled and a rose an eyebrow, waiting to see what his friend would do.

Deathmask grinned and pat one of the Spaniard’s thighs.

“Yeah, I’ll pay him back, just side back and relax there, Shura.” With that he grasped the Saint’s erect cock gently with one hand and licked the tip, pleased when he heard a soft sigh. He continued by licking the underside, from the base to the tip before slowly taking part into his mouth and mentally smiling when he heard Shura moan.

He licked and sucked lightly at first until he realized something, he had no idea what Aphrodite was doing, his question was answered when he heard said Saint chuckle and say, “Now here’s the second part the fun.” He shivered at first when he felt slick fingers begin to circle his entrance, then moaned as Aphrodite put a bit more pressure into his motions.

Refocusing on ‘payback’, he began to stroke Shura’s shaft occasionally, humming as the Saint curled his hands into his hair, brushing and tugging lightly, sending tingles into his scalp. He gasped when he felt Aphrodite slip a finger into of him, making circles into before withdrawing slightly.

Enjoying the sounds and sensations around him, and wanting more, the need for release was a constant feeling. Deathmask bucked lightly against Aphrodite’s hand as he added another finger and began to stretch him and Shura’s fingers playing with his hair.

The two fingers scissored his asshole, stretching him for whatever Aphrodite planned for next. Course his own noises vibrated in his throat, adding more to Shura’s own pleasure. Deciding to increase the Capricorn’s pleasure, he took him deeper into his mouth and throat. _Accidently_ he added a bit of teeth, causing him gasp, and pull his hair roughly. A swift slap landed his left ass cheek, he gasped at the sudden stinging but satisfying sensation.

“Careful, Savio, or you’ll regret it”, he heard Aphrodite warn.

Easing up on his treatment of Shura, he decided instead to make a bobbing motion, backing his head away to the tip of the cock in his mouth then back down to the base, repeating. He rested his free hand on one of Shura’s thighs, rubbing slightly to encourage Shura to move, who bucked his hips into Deathmask’s mouth. A third finger entered him, signaling that the simple ministrations would be ending soon. Once Aphrodite decided he had been stretched enough that was.

He could taste drops of precum on his tongue, telling him that Shura was nearly his own climax, though he was reminded of his own end, the need to release. He groaned and bucked against Aphrodite’s hand, hoping to get him to hurry up. Another slap landed on his ass, causing him groan, and lift his ass slightly more.

_Come on Dite, fuck me already_ , he thought, as he dug his nails into Shura’s thigh.

“Aphrodite, Savio’s getting impatient again, do something.” He heard the Capricorn whisper hoarsely, and bobbed his head quicker as a ‘thank you’ of sorts.

“Is that so? Savio you are such a needy man. Though I suppose I should speed things along. After all.” He paused, removing his fingers from within Deathmask and leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “We still have to so much to do.”

Deathmask moaned and forced his head all the way back to speak. “I’m hearing a lot of talking Dite, how about some action for once?”

He gasped when Aphrodite narrowed his eyes and spanked his ass again.

“Put your mouth to better use, Savio, or I will use one of the gags.” With that, the Swedish man took one of the condoms from the box and pushed Deathmask back to Shura’s cock.

A gag would certainly silence him but wouldn’t take care of Shura’s _problem_ so the Cancer gladly returned Shura’s member to his mouth and throat, precum dripping more often as he sucked a little harder than before.

He nearly choked when he felt Aphrodite enter him slowly, though remained still for a few moments to allow Deathmask to adjust to the feeling of him inside. The feeling of being full in two ways was slowly driving him closer to the edge.

The three Saints slowly began to form a rhythm once Aphrodite began to move his hips, moving Deathmask to buck with Shura in his mouth, causing the man to lift his hips in return. Gasping heavily Shura licked his lips before he chuckled.

“Heh perhaps a gag wasn’t needed, this works much better." He ran his hands through Deathmask’s hair, smoothing it back. “You can’t last much longer, can you Savio? That ring must be driving you crazy,” he said watching as Aphrodite gripped the man’s hips and thrusted harder into him, a groan managed to escape the man despite the cock filling his mouth.

“You’re such an asshole, biting me like that.” He paused as a moan escaped him causing him to tighten his grip on Deathmask’s hair. “Just make me come Savio, and it’ll come off.” With that he threw his head back against the pillows, the man currently blowing him quickening his pace.

The mutual pace increased from there, Aphrodite’s thrusting harder and faster than earlier and Deathmask trying to ‘earn’ his own release. With a sudden cry Shura attempted to pull away from the Cancer’s mouth as he came but couldn’t in time. Deathmask swallowed as much as he could before he needed to breath, the rest of landing on his face.

Out of breath and feeling more _desperate_ for his release, he rested his head against Shura’s thigh as he rocked against Aphrodite until the Pisces came as well, pulling out of Deathmask. All three Saints were very out of breath but Shura and Aphrodite didn’t forget about Deathmask’s state. They lifted him up slightly so Shura could jerk the Cancer Saint off and remove the cock ring. Finally unrestrained he cried out and fell limp against the arms holding him up.

As he drifted off to sleep they cleaned his face and rested him against some of pillows. Deciding that a short nap would be good for all of them, they fell asleep shortly after.

*

Later three of them lounged on the bed, chatting idly as they enjoyed the afterglow of their fun, Aphrodite brushing out his hair and Shura listening with his eyes closed, until an unexpected weigh landed on him. He opened his eyes and glared at a certain Cancer, who was grinning and slowly rocking his hips against his.

“Mask, don’t tell me you still have energy for _more_?” Shura groaned when Deathmask’s reply was to ground harder on him and chuckle.

“What can I say? I have great stamina unlike you apparently.”

Before he could make another remark, Aphrodite grabbed him by his hair causing him to hiss in pain, the Pisces tugged him to lean up and away from his spot on top of Shura.

“Continued remarks will only get you into trouble, Deathmask, though…We stilled haven’t tried something.” He leaned close to the Cancer’s face, nipped, and tugged at one earlobe, while one hand remained in a tight grip on Deathmask’s head, and the other trailed down.

From the Pisces’ position, he smiled and glanced up the Capricorn’s face, who grinned, knowing _exactly_ what Aphrodite referred to. He reached down to pick something up while Aphrodite distracted Deathmask by kissing him deeply. He moaned, partly from the slight pain and the kissing, relaxing as Aphrodite sucked and bit at his lips often.

Until he was pushed away, landing against Shura’s chest who, like Aphrodite, kissed him before the Cancer glared at the fair-haired man.

“What’s with the pushing?” He hissed as Aphrodite only smiled and tilted his head leaving him confused momentarily. A very familiar, soft, and sleek feeling rubbed against one his wrists and his eyes shot down to see the silk ropes in Shura’s hands. “Oh fuck why?” He groaned but didn’t resist as Shura wrapped his wrists together tightly enough to prevent them coming undone, and hooked them over a raised part of the headboard, holding him in place.

Naturally he squirmed, jaw tight as he huffed in his new position. His two fellow Saints only grinned as they watched him, Aphrodite passing the bottom of lube and black vibrator to Shura. Deathmask saw it and froze, remembering that they hadn’t tried it yet along with the Pisces previous statement of ‘working up to it.’

“The store called it the Tyrant, Savio. Let’s see if you can handle it,” Aphrodite said, voice so light that the words almost sounded innocent.

_Gods how does he do that?_ Deathmask mentally wondered, licking his lips, and trying to breath normally. Aphrodite’s eyes glanced down and smirked.

“Looks like you’re excited to try.”

“You know, Savio, I still need to get payback for the teeth earlier,” Shura said, voice slightly husky.

“I haven’t forgotten about that.” The Cancer shivered as the Capricorn moved close to him, touching the back of his head as he pressed one more kiss to his still swollen lips. He rested their foreheads together for several passing moments until he chuckled.

“I plan to fuck you raw with this, but do tell me if you can’t handle it anymore.”

He slicked up several fingers on one hand as he began to work Deathmask’s shaft.

“Do your worst, Shura, I’ll be fine,” he teased, earning a glare and a rough slap to his left thigh. He hissed at it, but it truth the pain he felt in the room was more pleasurable than anything. His cock twitched after the sensation, stiffing more within Shura’s grasp.

“Pain excites you, always has, but it always makes a great way to treat you,” Shura said, pumping his hand harder and slipping two fingers inside Deathmask, earning a choked cry. He stretched his fingers, moving them within him, and grinned as Deathmask began to lose his steady breathing.

“Still loose, even after Aphrodite fucked you until you couldn’t even speak. You must take it up the ass more than you shove it in,” Shura said harshly, quickly adding a third finger. The rough talking was only adding to the Cancer’s excitement, in the corner of his eye he saw Aphrodite slowly stroke himself, viewing the show.

He moaned and struggled against the headboard, stopping only when Shura pressed a rough kiss to his lips. The three fingers soon became four and Deathmask vaguely wondered if another was needed to accommodate the ‘Tyrant’. Shura stretched and stroked him at a quick pace, bringing him to full attention and breathless. He rested against the pillows, head tipped back, eyes close and mouth open as he panted.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and he cracked one eye open to see Shura lubing up the toy, he caught his gaze.

“This thing has quite a bit of power Savio, how rough do you want it?”

The Cancer swallowed a breath of air and grinned.

“As high as it’ll go, you said you wanted to wreck me with it, so do it.”

The Capricorn snorted and inserted the toy, which proved to be wider than Deathmask first thought. Shura only gave him a few seconds to get used to it before turning it on its lowest setting. He jerked and moaned as it moved within him, buzzing with energy. Shura toyed with him at first, simply making circles and moving out slightly before moving back in some.

But not deep, more could still enter, and Deathmask was anxious to see what its highest level was.

“F-fuck, come on Shura, set it higher you coward.” He mocked, pleased to hear a growl from the man, who indeed, turned up to its highest level.

He cried out, choking on a breath at the new vibrations twisted inside him. It hurt, but felt so good at once. His cry turned into a moan as he bucked his hips, enjoying the sweet feeling that coursed within him. Shura’s hand on his dick remained, pumping as he thrusted the toy against Deathmask’s prostate. The action sent sparks behind his eyes as he shut them and push himself off the bed slightly.

Beyond the buzzing he could hear Aphrodite finish and whisper something to Shura, but he couldn’t make out the words. Shura removed the toy most of the way out and slammed it back against his prostate, a shudder escaping him. The Capricorn Saint aimed for that spot for several thrusts, driving Deathmask closer to his edge.

“How much longer can you, Savio? Look at you, you’re a mess, barely hanging together. Just come, and feeling so much better,” Shura mocked as he moved some and leaned close to Deathmask. He groaned and closed his eyes. Panting, too close to even speak, stuck in the simple action of rocking against the toy. Too close to even think, though at Shura’s encouragement of coming.

He felt his release exist him in a single, powerful moment before he collapsed against the bed, feeling completely boneless but feeling so very pleasant.

It was Aphrodite who brushed back his hair, combing his fingers through the sweat soaked locks and kissed him lightly on the lips. Brushing his fingers down his neck and rubbing his back as he untied him, he could only groan slightly.

Deathmask rested tiredly against the pillows, breathing slowing down. He heard a faint chuckled from the Spaniard beside him.

“Finally stratified?”

He smiled slightly and snorted.

“Very… for now at least,” he replied. Shura sighed and slowed stroked the Cancer’s hair.

“You truly are a monster." To which Deathmask leaned forward, enjoying to the more simply feeling of having his hair brushed, decided to grab Shura’s hand from his hair and place a few kisses on his fingers and knuckles.

“I take that as a compliment”.

He earned a snort from that, before he cracked one eye open and glanced towards Aphrodite who was simply smiling and watching them.

“Hey Aphrodite, what about you? Are you satisfied?” He asked. His strength might have left him for now but it would be return soon enough, and if Aphrodite needed something…

The Pisces shook his head.

“No no, you two just relax alright? Though… if you wouldn’t mind, I do have one idea that I’d like to try.” He glanced away slightly as he asked, face blushing slightly. The Saints of Cancer and Capricorn glanced at each for a moment, wondering what their friend though. As they glanced back towards Aphrodite, Shura asked, “What exactly did you have in mind?”

The Pisces took a steady breath and explained his idea.

*

Saga stared down mindlessly at the papers placed his desk, various reports from missions, training, deaths and so on. So many to read, file and reply too however his mind just couldn’t focus today. No matter how many times he read a report or began to plan his reply in his mind, he couldn’t get the words to flow as he wanted them.

He wasn’t sick, he was sure of that, there was nothing distracting him, he was just utterly restless. _Perhaps a walk to calm my mind?_ he wondered vaguely, rereading yet another letter, the words blending together and making a dull mess. As he stood to leave his study, a subtle knocking came from his door, pausing for a moment he considering who could it be, before rising his voice and ordering, “Enter.”

He sighed, slightly relived to see it was simply Aphrodite, clad in a long shirt and sweat pants. So odd, he never expected to see Aphrodite in sweats, leaving him to question what reason the Pisces Saint had to be here. Was something wrong?

“Aphrodite, a pleasure to see you today, is everything alright?” He asked, sitting back down, nodding his head as the other man stepped closer to his desk, hips swaying just slightly. The Pisces crossed his arms as he shook his head.

“Nothing is wrong, except… Are you doing alright?”

He looked up from a report he was gazing at, and rose an eyebrow at Aphrodite’s question, had he noticed his restlessness? Or was he simply checking on him? Regardless of why he could not let the other know something was wrong, even something as foolish as an inability to focus. The saint put his faith into him and he could not show any sign of weakness. So he shook his head.

“No, I’m quite alright thank you. Is there anything-” He didn’t get to finish that sentence as Aphrodite quickly stepped close to him and placed a finger to his fingers, bending down just slightly to look him in eye.

“That really isn’t the truth is it, Saga?”

“Aphrodite, you do not need to worry.”

“But I want too, besides.” He brushed his finger away from his lips and slowly trailed from his chin to behind one ear, cupping his face with one hand and leaning in closer to kiss him lightly, lingering briefly before parting. “Something is wrong and I think I might know something to help.”

Saga took a slow breath after their kiss, closing his eyes as he asked, “What would that be?”

A sudden weight landed on his lap, his hands flew up and snapped his eyes open to see Aphrodite there, one leg on either side of him, effectively pinning him to his chair. His hands rested on Aphrodite’s back to keep him from moving back or slipping off his lap.

“A very relaxing way to let out built up emotions and energy,” he said, eyes low as he pressed and trailed one hand up the older man’s chest, eyes slowly meeting his. “That is, if you trust me enough to go with it,” he said, completely calm.

_Go with it?_ Saga distantly wondered what he met by the whole thing and it was when Aphrodite shifted his weight that he realized two things. One, Aphrodite did not own a pair of sweat pants and two, he could clearly feel Aphrodite’s boner against his crotch.

A relaxing way to release pent up emotions and energy? With the evidence given to him Saga could only conclude one thing and… he didn’t mind it in all honesty. He glanced at his desk for a moment before moving his hands up to brush Aphrodite’s hair and press a kiss onto his lips.

“Hmm my schedule is light today, I don’t see why not,” he hummed after parting, earning a light chuckle from the man in his lap. Aphrodite moved off his lap and tugged lightly on Saga’s robes, silently urging the man to follow him.

“Come with me, I have something planned.”

Becoming increasingly aroused and curious what the other Saint had in mind, he complied, standing from his chair, and following Aphrodite, guided by an arm wrapped one of his as they left the safety of the Pope’s chambers and down the Zodiac path to whatever waited him.

*

They stopped within the Temple of Capricorn, which had thrown off Saga as to what Aphrodite had planned, since they didn’t stop at his Temple. Did he mean a sparring session with Shura then? No… his actions clearly meant what he first thought of. _So why here?_ Saga thought as Aphrodite guided him deep into the temple and stopped in front of a door he knew as the one leading to Shura’s bedroom, sounds coming within.

Saga glanced down at him, confused, until Aphrodite opened the door and pulled him inside. His breath left him momentarily as he took in the sight. Shura, on top of Deathmask, pinning his hands above his head, both stark naked, and making out with Deathmask bucking his hips slightly.

“Now what happened here?” He heard Aphrodite ask, snapping him out of gaze. Shura pulled slightly on the Cancer’s bottom lip before turning to face them, smiling slightly when he saw Saga.

“He’s unpleasable, Aphrodite, within minutes of you being gone, he wanted more.”

In response to Shura, Deathmask laughed and rocked his hips some more.

“Not my fault you can’t keep up, Shura, sides I like having fun.”

The Capricorn groaned, turning back the Cancer, and glaring at him.

“Shut up,” he said before deeply kissing him, doing just that, shutting him up.

From his place Saga could see everything clearly, the two bodies on the bed, the clothes scattered around, the box of condoms, lube, and toys. And he’d be lying if he said, the scene in front of him wasn’t… very arousing,

Aphrodite interlocked their hands together and stopped in front of him, taking his sight away from the bed and fully onto him.

“See? Does that look fun, would you like to join me?” He asked softly. Between their kisses in his office and seeing the… scene happening behind them, Saga was growing very aroused, his pants feeling increasingly tight. He bent down slightly to kiss Aphrodite and whisper into his ear.

“Of course.”

With that, Aphrodite pulled them towards the-thankfully very large-bed and Saga on top of him, continuing kiss him and help the Pisces out of his cloths. Trailing kisses along his neck and chest, enjoying the soft gasps in return. Before Aphrodite tugged on his robes and began to undress him in turn, he heard a chuckle from Deathmask once he kicked off his boxers.

“And they say I’m monstrous,” the Cancer said before Shura-thankfully-shut him up. He didn’t see how, but he could hear Deathmask groan and Shura laugh. Saga ignored that remark and focused his main priority, pleasing Aphrodite. Though it was true, he was particularly large and it made having sex a bit trickier.

He leaned down and let his hands wander, as Aphrodite’s did as well, trailed his now unclothed chest and down to his growing member, stroking it lightly. A small growl came from his throat, before he began to do the same, just for a few moments. Focusing on Aphrodite’s small moans and face, still so beautiful even blushing,

“I’m glad you suggested this Aphrodite, I just wish you had taken care of yourself some, rather than wait for me,” he said, gaze leaving momentarily while he looked for the lube and condoms he saw before. Beneath him Aphrodite curled his fingers into Saga’s hair.

“Was worth it in the end,” he said, slightly out of breath.

Reaching for the items he searched for, he set aside the condom for a moment as he poured some lube into his hand began to prepare Aphrodite, being aware of his size when aroused and not wanting to hurt his companion. Starting with one finger slowly circling around then in just slightly, taking it slowly, listening to the sounds of Shura and Deathmask away from them.

Growing more comfortable he added another finger, with his free hand he brushed some of Aphrodite’s hair away from his face, kiss lightly along his neck, and messed with one of Aphrodite’s nipples idly, watching to make sure Aphrodite was enjoying himself.

“How is it Dite? Feels good?”

The Pisces breathed, nodding, and releasing one of his hands from Saga’s hair and moving it to Saga’s neglected member.

“Yes but please, don’t forget about yourself,” he said, stroking the man above him.

Saga sighed at the feeling, and stretched the two fingers within Aphrodite.

“I won’t but I need to care for you first.” He said, leaning forward to kiss the fair-haired Saint.

Feeling more confident he added a third finger and waiting a few moments, simply moving slowly in and out before he continued to prepare Aphrodite. Who-thankfully-didn’t seem a bit uncomfortable with his actions. Soft gasps and tugs on his hair, urging him to do more.

“Soon Aphrodite, just a bit more,” He whispered near his lips, the Pisces however might have begun to grow impatient, his stroking becoming a bit rougher.

“Please, Saga,” he asked, lifting himself up some to kiss the man deeply.

Taking a breath, Saga removed his fingers and pulled the condom on, before glancing towards Aphrodite, looking for one final ‘ok’ before he began to push within him, slowly.

He whispered to his companion, as he slowly entered deeper within, assuring him that he was doing great, that he’d take it slow, to let him know if was too much. He wouldn’t go any further, even if he wasn’t quite half way sheathed, any more and it would be more pain than pleasure. He took a slow breath, pushing his and Aphrodite’s foreheads together as he asked, “Ready?” Before he’d move, once Aphrodite assured he was more than ready, did he began to move his hips.

He started off slowly, just in case Aphrodite was still a bit uncomfortable with his size within, picking up his pace when Aphrodite moaned and told him to speed up. He chuckled a bit at as his companion’s urging.

Even if he wanted to lose his senses in waves of pleasure, he still wanted to be careful not to go too deep, cause too much discomfort.

“Saga!” Aphrodite called out, tugging harder on his hair, too make him bend down so he could kiss him. He placed one hand on the side of Aphrodite’s face, as they kissed deeply, Aphrodite biting at his tongue and lips.

“Say my name, Aphrodite, it’s beautiful coming from you,” Saga said, as he began to attack the Pisces’ neck and chest again.

The Pisces gasped as he rocked a bit harder into him, gasping and saying his name with so much emotion in that single word, it reminded him of a prayer. He shook his head slightly to stop himself from thinking towards darker thoughts, not now, not with his three most loyal saints around him.

Those thoughts belonged to himself, in private, away from everyone in the world.

Aphrodite, bless him truly, must have seen his turmoil and placed a hand on his cheek, the look in his eyes said, ‘you’re ok, you’re safe here, please don’t worry’.

“Saga,” he gasped, closing his eyes as Saga picked up his pace more. Drawing them increasingly closer to the edge.

“Aphrodite,", the Gemini said, pouring just much emotion as he could.

As far as Saga could think, the other two Saints were no present in the bed or on the bed, it was just him and Aphrodite.

“I want to thank you for getting me out of my office, let me show you how grateful I am,” he whispered, kissing Aphrodite one more time before increasing his pace for the last time.

At the current rhythm, they both wouldn’t last much longer, that was alright, once was enough, so long as they could let out their emotions out. Saga growled as he rested his head on Aphrodite’s shoulder, feeling himself growing closer to coming. He tried to hold himself back, wanting to make sure Aphrodite was cared for first.

He pulled himself out almost all the way then slammed himself back in, causing Aphrodite to gap loudly, and squeeze his legs around Saga’s waist. Saga quietly urged Aphrodite to finish, to let go and come. His only breath was becoming more uneven and pace more erratic as he could feel closer to becoming undone.

“Saga!” Aphrodite called out his name drawn out in a long moan, with one final gasp he came, Saga kissing him deeply as he came. Gemini Saint withdrew himself from within Aphrodite, he placed light kisses on his cheeks, lips and down some.

“Thank you, Aphrodite, now please rest,” he said relaxing, when he saw Aphrodite smile and close his eyes. From his left he heard a groan, causing them both to look over at their other two companions. A slightly hunched over Shura faced them, looking over tired and out of breath.

“I hate to ruin your moment, but can someone take care of this,” he gestured to Deathmask who’s hands were bound in silk rope (Saga wondered the story was behind the rope as well as the bruises forming around Cancer’s thighs and ass) and still looking over energetic.

Aware that he wasn’t quite close to being finished, Saga placed both hands on Shura’s shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips, he chuckled as he slightly pushed the tired Capricorn to Aphrodite’s waiting arms.

“Don’t worry, Shura, you look exhausted, I’ll take care of him.” He said, watching as Aphrodite leaned up and quickly whispered something into his ear before leaning back and taking Shura with him.

“Savio likes to be vulgar in bed, and… the rougher the better,” he said.

He rose one eyebrow after hearing this and smirked as the Cancer’s smug look slightly disappeared.

“I think I can manage that,” he said, taking off his used condom, reaching for a fresh one, lube and two of the toys he found near the condom box. He moved closer to the Cancer, taking his chin between his thumb and index finger.

“Look what Shura has given me, a troublesome Saint, wrapped and bound for me. You have been quite defiant lately, Savio, I think I need to remedy this and teach you a lesson,” he said, watching with some amusement as the man shivered in his place.

“With all respect, _your holiness,_ I like to see you try,” he said, leaning forward to try and bite at Saga, fully aware of what his actions and words would being him. Saga only smiled as he rose his other hand and showed him a certain ring he found. Deathmask glanced at it before throwing his head back and groaning.

Shura and Aphrodite might have been done for the day, and decided to simply rest and watch the show, but Deathmask’s wasn’t quite over. Not until Saga was satisfied both physically and mentally with him.

Distantly the Cancer wondered how sore he’d feel after today.


End file.
